


The Ghost of You (My Immortal)

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BFFs, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Mentions of My Immortal, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pre-Drarry, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Blaise, Silly, Unnoticed Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: An unattractive snort of laughter from Blaise spoils Draco's tirade. "And what do you find so funny Zabini?""Just that you think it took this to make you the laughingstock of Hogwarts and not your obsession with Potter.""How dare you!""What are you going to do? Tell your father?" Blaise quips although his tone is playful.***Draco comes across an interesting piece of literature that has been making its way around Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	The Ghost of You (My Immortal)

**Author's Note:**

> My Immortal is at Hogwarts--Ye be warned!
> 
> I wanted to practice my dialogue so I tried to make this as dialogue-heavy as possible. I also challenged myself to write this in an hour (because I am a slooooooooow writer/typer). Did I do it? No, but I wasn't too far off the mark! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Draco Malfoy could never remember being as livid as he was at this very moment. With a flash of renewed irritation, he clenches the piece of parchment held in his left fist tighter. His footsteps echo harshly through the empty corridors as he hastily returns to the safe refuge of the Slytherin common room. To think that this _thing_ had not only been written but that it had been circulating throughout the school for _everyone_ to read.

He had been minding his own business, enjoying a late dinner when a group of students, from intermixed Houses, one table over, had caught his attention by glancing over every so often and giggling. By the time he had finished off his apple crumble for dessert, his patience was all but gone. He had stormed over to demand what exactly was so funny. What he hadn't expected was to find them crowded over a lengthy piece of parchment. What he had expected even less was the heinous crime against himself that had been written on said parchment. He snatches it from the table, a flush burning red on his cheeks and for a moment he is frozen in place. A fresh round of giggling shakes him from his reverie and he dashes from the hall.

Were there more of these circulating through Hogwarts? If so, how many? How many students had read it? Most importantly—has Potter read it?

Reaching his destination he throws the door to the Slytherin common room open with a resounding angry _CLANG_. Spotting his friends across the chamber he strides over and throws the parchment down in a huff. “What _the_ actual fuck is this?”

Unphased by Draco's dramatics Blaise doesn't even spare a glance up from his essay before retorting, “I believe that would be parchment."

“I know that Zabini. Don't get smart with me! I meant what is written _on_ the parchment.”

Pansy reaches out to take a glance at the offending piece of paper. After scanning the first few lines her lips turn downwards and her plucked-to-perfection brows become furrowed.

“Oh Draco, we never wanted you to see this."

"You knew about this—this…monstrosity?!" Draco accuses, struggling with what exactly to call the offending object in question.

“Well…it’s been floating around the school for ages now it seems…,” Pansy admits with some hesitance.

“How long is ages, _hmmm_?”

“End of last term. At least.” Blaise chimes in.

“End of last ter— _WHAT_!?”

"See! We knew you wouldn't take it well. We were hoping to spare your feelings. We were looking out for you!"

Blaise nods his head in agreement.

"Not taking it—I'm fine Pansy! This is all simply so marvelous! Everything is splendid! Here I am, going about my day to day business, not realizing this slander was being dispersed and making a mockery of me! I'm so lucky to have friends that, instead of stopping the circulation of—," He grabs the parchment up roughly and reads, " _My Immortal_ by Tara Gilesbie, they decide to leave me in the dark and carry on as if nothing foul was afoot. As if one of their dearest friends wasn't having his very character run through the mud and made out to be the biggest laughingstock of Hogwarts! Spare my feelings indeed!"

An unattractive snort of laughter from Blaise spoils Draco's tirade. "And what do you find so funny Zabini?"

"Just that you think it took this to make you the laughingstock of Hogwarts and not your obsession with Potter."

"How dare you!"

"What are you going to do? Tell your father?" Blaise quips although his tone is playful.

"Oh, enough boys! Draco sit! You’re not doing yourself any favors by getting all worked up.”

Shucking his usual elegance, Draco falls into a boneless heap onto a chair opposite of his friends. He crosses his arms and scrunches his nose in distaste at having one of his closest friends chastise him.

Blaise shares a sly glance with Pansy, "This is a better reaction than we had prepared for. Much calmer." He's not able to hide the amusement on his face now.

"Oh, please! As if you two would behave any better if this was happening to you!” Blaise quirks his brow and Pansy crosses her arms. A shared look of disbelief crosses their refined features. “Ok, fine you would.” Draco concedes.

“Try looking at it this way—yes, everyone may have already read it but it’s not you that they’re necessarily laughing at.”

“Really?” Draco replies sounding doubtful.

“Yes! I assure you it's the writing itself. The general absurdity of it all. Have you even read it yet?”

Draco hesitates a bit before answering, “Not a lot of it. I skimmed through mostly, enough to notice that I was mentioned. Once or twice—I think...,” his voice trails off and he turns his head away avoiding eye contact.

“Then you saw how silly it was. Or a part of it. Trust me whichever part you read—there’s a part of it even more daft that you didn’t.” Pansy says as soothingly as she’s capable of.

“Who could’ve written this? I can’t recall anyone at Hogwarts called Tara Gilesbie.” Draco questions and hopes his subtle shift in direction will go unnoticed.

“Judging from all the grammar and spelling mistakes—we figured it must be a Gryffindor.”

It was Pansy’s turn to nod her head in agreement. “Definitely.”

Draco falls into quiet retrospection as he scours his memory for a Gryffindor by that name. Not that he had a reason to keep tabs on all those pompous do-gooding losers.

“No, I don't think so.”

“Must be a pen name then.” She reaches for the parchment, scans over the text for a moment and begins to read aloud, “‘Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm.’ Didn't know you were such a filthy little minx in bed Malfoy.”

“Stop! Stop it! It hurts,” Draco leans over his hands clutching at his waist. His face flushes a pretty pink, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“ His 'thingie'? My 'you-know-what'? Only a Gryffindor mate. Only a Gryffindor…," Blaise manages to get out through a stream of hearty chuckles.

“Complete ridiculousness!”

“Too true,” Draco replies as he wipes a tear from his cheek.

“Nothing in that story makes one bit of sense. How about being in the awful band?” Blaise jests.

“The band? How about all the pathetic wannabe vampire crap?” Pansy counters.

“No worse than all the cliched I’m-going-to-kill-myself teenage angst.”

“No, no! The best part, by far, was Draco and Potter! Or should I say Vampire. Why would—”

“I know!” Draco shrieks cutting Pansy off. His grey eyes were lit up with a sort of manic intensity. “Why would I ever start dating that absolute nutter when I had been dating Potter? As if I would ever leave him once I finally got him!”

His little confession is met with blank stares on both of his friend’s faces. They sit for what feels like an eternity (though Draco knows it must have only been about 30 seconds) before both exploding into hysterics.

“I thought you hadn't read it!”

“I had a feeling you read it.”

“I _KNEW_ it! No one would care about another bloke that much unless he fancied him!”

“You and Potter?”

“Wait, are you already together?”

“Merlin's sake, finally!”

“How far have you gone?”

Blaise! Have some manners! That’s personal! So, are you in love?”

“And that’s not personal? When are you going to announce it formally?”

“Oh! Let’s invite him to tea!”

“What if he doesn't want to come for tea, Pansy? Not everyone likes tea."

“Who doesn't enjoy a nice fancy tea?”

“ _ENOUGH_! Both of you shut up.”

Pansy and Blaise’s mouths both snap shut almost as quickly as they had opened.

“Yes, I read it. I’m a nosy little gossip. Of course, I’m going to read something in full when I see my own name. Acting surprised at me fancying Potter? Really? That’s only insulting your powers of observation, I’m not at all that subtle. No, we are not together already. Why would I be here with you when I could be cozied up with him someplace nice and secluded? In a perfect world, I will win him over yet. Yes, I would like to formally announce it. It’s the pureblood in me—I do so love an announcement. Pansy, please don't fret. I assure you when I have successfully wooed that idiot we will most definitely partake in a lovely afternoon tea.”

“So you _are_ wooing him then?”

“That’s the plan. He hasn’t even noticed yet,” Draco lets out a long-suffering sigh, ”Why must I be in love with a thickheaded git?”

“Oh, so it _is_ love then?” Blaise teases.

“Do you want to keep harping on about feelings or do you want to gossip about how fucking delectable Potter would be as a vampire?” He gives Pansy a pointed look.

“Yes! Vampire Potter, please! I would suck his—”

“Pansy!”

“I was going to say blood,” she feigns the most innocent look she can muster.

“Really?”

Her eyes shine with impish delight and her lips quirk up into a devious grin. “After dick.” The three of them, once more, dissolve into a fit of giggles. After all, what was the point of returning to Hogwarts to complete Eighth Year if you couldn't let loose and indulge in a bit of immaturity every so often?

“Well, I’ll leave that particular chit-chat for you two. I need to head to the owlery.” He packs up his belongings and before he turns to leave he threatens, “And you can evade the love question for now but we’ll wheedle it from you yet.” He shares a wink with Pansy and makes his way towards the entrance to the common room.

Pansy sashays over to Draco’s side and grabs for his hand. Intertwining their fingers she sways them gently to and fro. A habit they had shared since they were first years.

“So Potter, huh?,” Draco’s cheeks flush once more and he gave a tiny nod in affirmation, “Let’s take a walk then, shall we? You can get me up to date with this wooing business and I can help you scheme! Operation Potter begins now!”

“What would I do without you, Pansy?”

“Die a virgin?”

“Way past that stage for you now, huh?"

Pansy reaches over with her free hand to playfully swat at Draco's chest. "Not my fault there are so many pretty girls attending this fine institution."

"I'll have to trust you on that."

She sighs and leans into Draco resting her head on his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you as well. Now accompany me for my stroll you, strumpet, you.”

What the trio had failed to notice the whole time they had been chatting was a mousy little third-year, tucked away in a quiet corner, keenly observing them. With the older Slytherins, now safely gone from sight, he reaches into his bag for his quill and some fresh parchment. It had felt like a whole lifetime had gone by since creating his original epic tale and he had thought himself content to have just written the one. Having overheard Draco’s confession had renewed his enchantment with the boy. The vain, egotistical Little Prince of Slytherin would unwittingly, play muse yet again. Inspiration revived, he lifts his quill to the fresh piece of parchment. He was ready to create the sequel to his masterpiece. Perhaps this time around Draco Malfoy and Harry “Vampire” Potter would finally get the happy ending they had always deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> After years and years in the HP fandom I only just got around to reading My Immortal this past year. I couldn't get the idea out of my head of how Draco would react if he read it! I also just watched AVPM again and that definitely shaped how dramatic I imagined Draco to be (always imagine him, to be honest). AVPM Draco is the TRUTH!! I just love Pansy and Draco's friendship so this was an excuse to write them a bit as well!
> 
> I really wanted a lyric from My Immortal to be the title but none really fit. So, I thought it fitting to use one from MCR. Anyone else excited the boys are back?? 
> 
> As it was in the beginning and as it shall ever be: This is dedicated to ForlornFaerie! You brought me into Drarry so--YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS!! I will never take full responsibility!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
